


Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1111]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is still confused and Tony's heart to heart before Gibbs' leaves doesn't help.





	Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/16/2002 for the word [subterfuge](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/16/subterfuge).
> 
> subterfuge  
> A deceptive device or stratagem.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), and [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version

“Gibbs, wait!” Tony called out as he rushed out the front door after Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around to face Tony. “What now?”

Glancing around furtively to make sure that no one was around who could hear what he said and alert the lawyers to their subterfuge, Tony leaned closer to Gibbs and whispered, “So now that you know, you're welcome to date Bishop if you want, so long as you're careful to keep it from the lawyers.”

Gibbs grunted, not bothering to answer Tony more than that and climbed into his car. He had a lot of thinking to do. Tony waved goodbye to Gibbs as Gibbs drove off.

Gibbs headed for his basement immediately after arriving home. Even though it was late, Gibbs knew there was no way he'd be able to sleep. He hoped that working on the boat would allow him to get his thoughts in order.

He'd probably end up falling asleep under the boat tonight. He couldn't believe that Bishop and Tony had gotten married just to secure Tony's inheritance. Well actually he could, Bishop had no attachments and her family had been really pushing her to start dating again after Jake. 

It had probably seemed like the perfect solution to both of them at the time. In fact, there was only one issue with it as far as Gibbs was concerned. He wanted to marry Tony for real.

Why hadn't Tony asked him? He would have happily been Tony's spouse. Well actually, Tony clearly didn't know what he felt.

Gibbs wasn't sure what to do about that either. His feelings for Tony had clearly been on display enough that Bishop had figured them out, but Tony appeared completely clueless and thought his feelings were for Bishop. Either that or Tony didn't return his feelings and was politely pushing him towards Bishop instead.

But no that didn't make sense. Bishop wouldn't have tried to push him towards Tony if Tony had no feelings for him. Would she?

Maybe he had this all wrong and that wasn't what they were trying to tell him. The conversation had been completely confusing. While he understood every word they said, strung together they hadn't really made sense.

It's possible he had misunderstood. The letter from the lawyer had been rather clear for lawyer speak, but that didn't mean that he'd reached the right conclusion. Tony's suggestion that it was ok for him to date Bishop confused him.

He hoped that meant that this really was a marriage of convenience only. That would mean that he still had a chance with Tony. Tony wasn't gone forever.

They just had to be careful not to mess things up so that the lawyers caught on to the sham marriage Tony and Bishop had. However, once the 2 years they had to stay married was up, Gibbs was sure Tony and Bishop would divorce. Then Gibbs and Tony would be able to marry for real if that was something Tony wanted too.

Gibbs shook his head and returned to working on the boat. This was too fanciful to be real. He just needed to accept that Tony and Bishop were married and stop worrying about losing Tony.

His feelings weren't important here. Regardless of whether he had feelings for Tony, the fact was Tony was married to Bishop. Gibbs wasn't going to try and break that up regardless of whether Tony and Bishop had a marriage of convenience or not.

Gibbs tried to put the whole day out of his mind. It had been one crazy thing after another. He couldn't help worrying that he was making the worst decision of his life, however.

He had never admitted it aloud, but the feelings he had for Tony rivaled those he had for Shannon. Actually, the truth was his feelings for Tony were greater than his feelings for Shannon had ever been. He'd been gay since he was a little kid, but it definitely was not accepted at the time.

He'd admitted it to Shannon and she had been understanding and willing to be his wife. They even had Kelly together. Kelly had been a real blessing.

Gibbs missed his little girl more fiercely than he had ever missed Shannon. His relationship with Shannon had been more of friends than lovers. He just had never developed the deep feelings for her.

His little girl, though, he couldn't stop developing feelings for her. So many firsts he missed due to Operation Desert Storm. Yet, his little girl was always so excited to see him whenever he came home.

She never made him feel like a bad father for being away most of the time. In fact, she had seemed to understand until the last time. Right before the deploy during which Shannon and Kelly had been murdered, Kelly had begged him not to leave.

It had broken his heart, but he'd had to leave. He had a job to do. Of course, after finding out that his wife had been murdered, it was rather difficult for him to focus on his job anymore.

He'd gotten out soon after and had worked with Franks to get revenge for the death of his wife and child. He'd also switched to a career with NIS instead of the Marines, so that he could help other Marines and Navy sailors who lost their wife or children or their own lives get justice. It didn't really ease his guilt for living when Kelly was dead, but it kept him occupied at least.

He wished Kelly were still alive. He was sure that Tony would have adored her. He fell asleep under his boat imagining Tony and Kelly and him together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Next story is not finished. There are no more stories ready for posting. I do have enough of the next story to post a chapter, so I may post this a chapter at a time. We'll see what happens. Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
